Empty Faith
by smoke and steel
Summary: Tayuya and Kimimaro are the only ones left alive after Sasuke Retrieval mission; after Orochimaru betrays them. They escape with their lives, but will loss destroy them or bring them closer? KimiTayu. Canon then progreeses into AU land.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ***pulls on black gloves*** If you think I own Naruto you're an idiot. Naruto can't be owned, he's as free as the wind, baby! Dattebayo!

Empty Faith

Prologue

In the end, all they had was empty faith. Sakon and Ukon had gone MIA and fatso and spider-boy were KIA. They had all felt their master's betrayal as the curse mark burned away leaving only an inked shadow behind. And they knew what they had always felt deep within themselves; that Orochimaru had never cared, and never would.

Tayuya's and Kimimaro's first family had failed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Empty Faith

Chapter 1.

Tayuya blasted the tree off her midriff with the last of her strength. Damn dipshits had trapped her under a tree. A mother fucking tree!

Her wounds were bleeding profusely and her body was covered in blood . She had to find her nakama and that thought was what drove her to limp away and ignore the pain coursing through her body with each step. Her muscles jarred with each step tearing and making her bleed even more.

Even though they were annoying as hell, the Sound Four were the first family she had ever had.

Fatso and Spider-Boy were dead but Sakon, Ukon and Kimimaro were still out there. Orochimaru had betrayed them and Tayuya had no intention of doing the same.

Kimimaro struggled slowly to his feet surrounded by the dust his bones had disintegrated to after Orochimaru disowned him. It ripped him inside knowing that Orochimaru had never loved him and abandoned him as soon as it was prudent to do so.

The Sound Four had quietly wormed themselves into his good graces and became almost a family; although none of them had particularly liked each other, they had achieved bonds that only comrades who had been in many battles together could achieve.

His enemies had long since left him here in the dirt where the great Kaguya Kimimaro had fallen for the first time in battle. It pained him remembering the foolish words he had shouted in the heat of battle;_ 'You don't know my master! I will be assured a place in his heart for completing my task, even at the cost of my life!'_

Brought out of his musings by the sound of small limping footsteps; his body moved of his own volition.

He turned and caught the sight of long crimson hair glinting in the sun and a limping, bloodied Tayuya standing fearlessly before him. A trail of scarlet stretched behind her towards the forest. It was strangely hypnotizing watching the blood flow down her body. He had never seen Tayuya bleed before.

She was human, not some harsh scarlet goddess that ravaged the dreams of men.

"Tayuya"

"Kimimaro" Her pupils were dilated from blood loss and he caught her as she fell, eyes rolling back into her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Empty Faith

Chapter 2

'I find these walls to be a prison'

_- Tristan, __Tristan & Isolde_

The pain faded languidly as Tayuya's eyes fluttered and her consciousness rose from the ocean of exhaustion that weighed down on her.

Her brown eyes opened and she took in her unfamiliar surroundings warily. She was in a luxurious yet simple room. It wasn't overly extravagant like Orochimaru's quarters; the walls were bone white and simple with few decorations, there were plain wooden shelves adorned with weapons and scrolls, and the plain bed she was sleeping on was soft and smooth.

Tayuya tried to sit up but the pain returned full force and left her gasping, hunched over. It was like the effects of the curse mark running through her body all over again. She was almost glad to see that the one constant in her life hadn't left her. Pain was always on her side. She struggled out of the bed feeling the pain, now ignored, distantly.

It just proved she was among the living.

Kimimaro glanced briefly at the ascetic surroundings. He didn't enjoy returning here. He felt like a child again; weak, small, frail. Imprisoned by endless white walls…

Small cautious footsteps reached his hearing, the slap of feet on wood incessant.

"Fucking labyrinth! Where's the goddamn exit?" Tayuya's abrasive tone and vile language was strangely reassuring; at least it distracted him from dark thoughts.

He turned towards the door just as it was rocked from its hinges by Tayuya. One eyebrow raised marginally before the gravity of his glance turned towards the intruder.

She flushed and felt like an impudent child again, for an unexplained reason which only raised her hackles and brought her anger to the forefront.

Tayuya fancied that she could see mocking in his eyes. Coming from Kimimaro, it was unacceptable, he had no right to judge her!

Life had been returned, but it remained the same. Kimmaro remained an unopened keg which contents had been obscured, and Tayuya, volatile, bloodthirsty and shrouded in the chaos that imploded all around her.


End file.
